


Christmas Bells are Ringing

by NaraLovesAngst



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), David Adopts Max (Camp Camp), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Max is tired, dadvid, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraLovesAngst/pseuds/NaraLovesAngst
Summary: I know its Halloween but like inspiration waits for shit. teen for Max's swearing.basically David & Max Christmas shopping trip.
Relationships: Cameron Campbell & David (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Max & Nikki (Camp Camp), Max & Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Christmas Bells are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffyfox13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyfox13/gifts).



> Yo I didn't really proofread this so any mistakes you see please mention in the comments. Also this is full of my own headcanons soooo bewarned

Dedicated to Fluffyfox13 thanks for being an awesome best friend and all you're great man.

"Why the fuck are we here."  
Max practically yelled staring up at the building before him.  
"Language Max, and we're here because we need to buy gifts for Gwen, Mr.Campbell, and your friends."  
David said getting out of his truck.  
"Ok A." Max started exiting the truck also. " We both know you have Amazon prime why can't we order something online? And B. We both know that all gwen wants for Christmas is a wedding ring."   
David blushes and faces away from Max shuts the door behind him  
" You can't know that Max and also it's the experience of going to the mall during the holidays. I want this first Christmas together to be special"  
Max also shuts the door before talking again.  
"Experience? What the creepy-ass Santa Claus impersonators that are probably pedophiles? The marked-up prices on literally everything? Besides David you've done enough for me."  
Max speed-walked to catch up with his guardian  
David didn't want to press the subject of Max saying that David had done enough knowing it would only escalate into an argument it's only been a few months after David adopted Max and he was still adjusting.  
"Come on Max look on the bright side! There's uh... The decorations"   
David stammered thinking of something else to say. Max rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the entrance.  
"Back to what you said earlier Max, what makes you think Gwen would want to marry me?"  
David questioned honestly curious  
"Isn't it obvious? you two have been dating for the past year. You started dating right after the summer I first came to camp!"  
Max told David acting like it was obvious.  
"Max it's really not that long of a time"  
David said mostly to himself  
"Besides she vented to me about it one night after a quiz bowl meet when she was driving me home"  
Max stated offhandedly  
"Oh..."  
Max looked over at David  
"Do you wanna know what she said?"  
Max asked  
"N-no I would never invade upon her privacy!"  
David started quickly  
"Your loss Camp Man."  
Max said nearly laughing at how flustered David became.  
They enter the mall and are immediately hit with Christmas music. everywhere you looked there was sparkling giant candy canes. colors of red white and green plastered the walls yelling at you with festive cheer.  
"This is disgusting!" Max stated angrily   
"Max it's not that bad"  
David countered  
"Look at it for 5 seconds Daaaaa-dvid."   
Max nearly caught himself   
David chuckled realizing what Max nearly said.  
"What was that Max? Sounds like you were about to say something else?"   
David asked jokingly  
"NOTHING YOU HEARD NOTHING," Max shouted frantically.   
"If you tell Gwen what just happened no one will find your body."  
David laughed, used to the threats  
"Alright, son."  
The next minutes were filled with Max threatening David while walking past several stores looking for a specific one.  
"There it is!" David said happily  
Up ahead was a Barnes and Noble.   
"Let me guess, Lizards of Love 2 for Gwen?"  
Max asked  
"Yep!"  
After searching the store for what seems like hours without a trace Max decided to go check out the comic book section. He told David and then left.   
'where could it be' David thought his (almost) infinite patients wearing thin. He remembered a conversation he and Max had before he left for the comics.   
"Just ask a store associate Jesus Christ"  
"Now Max, people in customer service already have to deal with annoying people every day. I don't want to be one of them."  
"Whatever I'm going to go over to the comics"  
"Ok meet you there Max this won't take long I promise."  
"Sure camp man."  
'Maybe I should ask a worker'  
Coincidently enough one passed by for the sake of plot convince.  
"Hello, sir! Would you know where Lizards of Love 2 would be?"  
He asked the store associate tiredly from walking around the store for so long.  
"Ah we haven't put those on the shelves yet but I can grab one from the back for you."  
He replied happily  
"Just come to the front of the store and I'll check you out"  
David gave a large smile   
"Thank you I'll be right up there just let me grab my son from the comic section"  
The man nodded and turned away 'Bruno' is what David noticed was on his name tag   
David immediately sped walked to the comic section where he saw Max reading something called "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure"  
"Max-"  
"I'M NOT READING MAN- Oh wait it's just you" Max calmed down immediately after seeing that it was David and not the kids he saw from his school roaming around.  
David shook off Max freaking out about what he said he was reading.   
"Would you like me to buy that Max?"  
"I mean you don't have to David."  
"Consider it an early Christmas present"  
"Oh well thanks, Dad"  
"No problem M-"  
David paused realizing what Max had just said  
"yOu cAlLeD mE dAd"  
"Cad I said, cad!"  
"I will cherish this moment forever"  
"God damnit you'll never let this go will you"  
"Language Max, and no, no I won't."  
"Ugh"   
Max groaned as they headed towards the front of the store. David was tearing up out of joy.  
When they did get to the front Bruno was waiting for them   
"There you are I was afraid you had left" Bruno sounded relieved to see us.   
"Nope just had to get my son"  
David replied   
They got checked out and went on to the next store.  
"Wow David look, a Hot Topic the place where teens go when they think they're edgy. Why the fuck are we here."

"I have to run in to get something you can wait out here if you want I'll be right back."  
"Ok David"  
David then went into the store.  
5 Minutes passed  
And Max was incredibly bored. 'Fuck this, I need to do something' Max looked around at the surrounding area for anything even remotely interesting. 'Wait is that what I think it is... It is I'll just go over real quick before David even relizes I'm gone'  
'Ah, there it is' David had finally found the shirt for that band Gwen loved. 'That should be it for presents for Gwen unless?'  
'Should I get her a ring?'  
David thought this to himself while pacing around the store   
'What if max was wrong... What if he's right? Ugh, this is terrifying. What if she's not ready? What if I'm not ready?'  
'I don't think I'm ready.'  
David knew that he did want to spend his life with Gwen but he knew that at the moment he wasn't ready. Getting married was a big commitment and he didn't want to rush things too much. Besides he wanted to ask Gwen herself he always felt like it was strange when people would come out of nowhere and propose. He always felt like the person they were proposing to was being pressured into saying yes. He wanted to make sure that Gwen was ready to get married.   
David checked out and walked out of the store to see that Max was nowhere to be found. he started to panic before he spotted Max inside of a-  
'-PetSmart?'  
David crossed the mall quickly to get to the store. He saw Max looking at something excitedly through the window. When he entered the store Max didn't notice all that seemed to be on his mind was what was in the cage in front of him. David quietly stepped behind Max to see what he was looking at.   
"Oh! You're looking at the puppies!"  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST DAVID! You don't sneak up on a kid like that."   
"Well Max I shouldn't be able to sneak up on you I was worried half to death after not seeing you outside the store."   
"Sorry David, but for the record, I meant to be back in a moment I just lost track of time."   
Max went back to staring at one of the cages David followed his eyes to a husky puppy the name on the cage read Giorno.   
"Well, where to next David."  
" Oh, I'm let's see here... Let's head to the Disney store and get something for your friends Unless you'd like some food first Max?" Max thought about it for a moment before deciding  
"Yea I could eat"  
They walked over to a nearby Burger King working at the register was a young girl with blue eyes  
"Hello welcome to Burger King how can I take your order," the girl said somewhat tiredly  
"Would you like me to order for you, Max?" David asked tentatively  
"David I'm not 6 I can order my own food."  
"Ok Max"  
"Wait... David... Oh my God, Mr. Pines is that you? It's me Lara I'm in your second-hour History of Rock and Roll class"  
"Oh my is that really you? I'm surprised I didn't recognize you!'  
"And this must be your son Max! Ye know kid he keeps a photo of you as his wallpaper"  
Max looks up at his guardian for a moment with a look of bewilderment before plainly stating  
" That's pretty cringy David even for you"  
Lara laughs before taking their orders.  
"J WAKE UP WE NEED SOME FOOD COOKED"  
After eating they headed towards the Disney store to find something for Nikki and Neil.  
"I don't take Nikki for the princess type... what do you think she'd like Max" Max immediately knew  
"Lion king"  
They found a nice Simba stuffed animal for Nikki.  
Now for Neil.  
"Hmmm... Wait that's it Neil once offhandedly mentioned that he loved Big Hero Six let's look for stuff for that" they found a near figure for Neil.  
They checked out and left the store   
"So all we need is something for Mr. Campbell"  
Max rolled his eyes  
"Seriously, David. We're getting something for that fucker"  
"Yes Max like it or not he still was an important part in my life and want to get him something."  
"Your call camp man"  
They then went to an old run-down magazine shop.  
"Hello, I was wondering if you had a copy of 1974 Hiking Magazine."  
"Ah yes here let me get that for you"  
After leaving the store Max said what he wanted to say the whole time they were inside.   
"Holy shit David talk about rubbing salt into the wound"  
"Well Max he may have been an important part of my life but not all-important parts are good."   
They finally left the mall and got into the care Max was quite tired and passes out after a few minutes of driving. Once they got back David went to wake Max up but Max suddenly shot awake looking around frantically before calming down.   
"Are you alright Max?"  
"No"  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not right now"  
"Well we're home"  
They both carried what they bought in even though David insisted that Max didn't need to worry about it.   
He talked to Max about his nightmare later after that they both went to bed for the night.  
*Beep* *beep* *beep*  
The alarm clock woke David up bright and early Christmas day. He immediately walked to Max's room to find he wasn't there but in the kitchen making coffee for himself and gwen and tea for David.   
"Morning Dad" Max said too tired to register what he had said  
David had noticed but didn't say anything not wanting to tick Max off so early in the morning  
"Well come on grab your tea so we can open some presents"   
The went into the living room Max's eyes widened after seeing the multitude of presents under the tree"  
"Oh, shit-" Max ran to his room before coming out with a small wrapped package he placed it under the tree as well.   
Max started with his presents starting with the smaller ones which usually were socks and underwear. As he continued to unwrap presents the more relaxed he became Christmas used to be avoiding his mother while his father was out on business of some sort. But now he was surrounded by people he loved and he couldn't be happier after Max opened about five Gwen opened one of hers.  
"David you shouldn't have!"  
"But I wanted to"  
"You better enjoy that shitty book Gwen it took like an hour to find"  
"Shut up and enjoy the moment you little shit"  
Max continued to open presents. David went all out with what he gave Max books, games, the whole thing.   
Max had just finished opening his complete set of Jojo's part 4 manga  
"David you really shouldn't have wasted all this money on me"  
"Max it really isn't that bad"  
"I know the manga isn't cheap David. You really shouldn't waste the money"  
" Max I don't know what happened to make you think this way but I can take a few guesses."  
David started  
" But Max you deserve the world and I hope one day you see that kid"  
That's when the dam burst. All the pent up emotions from after being adopted by David were just let out. David hugged the boy letting him cry into his shoulder as long as he needed."  
After Max had calmed down he opened his last presents.   
"Well, I think that's it for presents-" Gwen started but was cut off by Max  
"Wait I need to give David his present"  
Max grabs the small gift and tosses it at David. The tall man looks down at it wondering what it could be before opening it.   
There was a small note on top that simply read  
"Thanks for everything -max"  
Underneath the note was a small knit winter cap with the Camp Campbell symbol on it. David had tears in his eyes looking down on it.  
"Oh shit your crying do you not like it if so I c-"  
David swoops Max into a big hug.  
"How could I not like it Max it was made by my son. This by far is the best gift you could have gotten me."  
Max who wasn't expecting that could only stutter an "I'm glad you like it"  
" Oh and Max I have one more thing for you"  
David walked into his room for a few minutes before coming out with something in his hand  
He walked out and Max could see something furry behind him  
"David you did not."  
It was a small husky only a few weeks old.  
Max ran over to it and immediately started to shower it in affection.  
"Who's a good puppy? You are! You are!"  
He then stood up and hugged David. Well, more David legs that fucker is tall.  
"Thanks, David. For making this Christmas special or whatever."  
" Your welcome Max."  
The rest of the day was pretty calm Nikki and Neil got their gifts and enjoyed them Imensilly Nikki's being destroyed immediately and Neil's being transformed into a legitimate robot. David will never forget how happy Max looked that day not for however long he shall live.

Well that's it  
Might make this a one-shot book idk  
2515 words bitches


End file.
